The George Washington University requests $15,000 in funding from the National Institutes of Health (NIH) to augment a three-day, National Science Foundation (NSF) - funded ADVANCE workshop for pre-tenure women in science, engineering and mathematics. The successful FORWARD to Professorship workshop has been delivered four times in the period of 2003 to 2005, and NSF has recently provided funding for another two workshops. The new ADVANCE grant (awarded July 2006) and the preceding one is based on the collaborative efforts of principal investigators from Galluadet University, George Washington University and University of Oklahoma. The PIs' propose to expand our workshop offerings to women in the health-related fields supported by NIH. This request is for three new features that will both complement our existing program and benefit women in the health-related fields: a) participant support for 10 women in NIH-supported fields in the health sciences b) development of a tailored breakout session for these fields including support for a session speaker and c) support for a general session speaker on scientist, physician and/or academic women's health. While this proposal is a request for additional funding for the MAY 2007 workshop, at a later date we intend to request a similar additional amount for the scheduled 2008 workshop since the NSF ADVANCE award includes two years of workshops. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]